Leaving It All Behind
by shelbi.breanne.1010
Summary: What happens when you have a hellian for a little brother? You end up leaving your great life behind and moving to la push. Granted there is some really hot guys there. But something is really weird...bad summary. PualXOC. JacobXOC


This story is during Eclipse.

Chapter 1

Tree. Wet. Cloud. Green. No sun. These are the only words that I can use to describe this place.

My name is Skylar Larch. I'm 18 years old and have lived in Florida my whole life. Where thered is sand and sun and color. I loved it there.

But I have siblings. I have and older brother and a younger sister and brother.

Me and my sister are close, she is 17 and her name is Ellie. We do just about everything together. My little brother, he is a different story. He is 15 and his name is Knight. He stays in trouble, which is why we had to move, but I will get to that later. My older brother is lucky, he got out early. He is 21 and his name is Wulf. He is currently attending the University of Florida.

Yes, our parents were a little weird with the names; James Wulf, Alyssa Skylar, Sydnei Elleal, and Thomas Knight.

Our mom died in a freak car accident, it was about seven years ago. Our dad remarried three years ago. I like her for the most part, she doesn't try to be our mom. Her name is Jane, quite plain compared to ours.

Well now that the background is out of the way, most of it anyway, we can get on to the present. Right at this moment, I'm crammed into the back seat of our Nissan Extera with Elli and Knight. And I'm pissed. I had a good life in Florida, my senior year was coming up, I had the best boyfriend ever (Devin), and I was captain of the basketball team, or I was going to be. And all that changed the second my little brother punched that stupid kid. He has anger issues, we tried to get him therapy but he wouldn't go. So we had to pick up and move, to Jane's hometown, La Push, Washington, an indian reservation.

We got off the plane an hour ago, and have been in the car since then.

"How much longer?" I asked, I'm pretty sure that my dad and Jane could tell I wasn't happy about the move.

"For real, we have been in the car for forever." said Ellie, she wasn't to happ either, she also had a boyfriend (Ben), and she was going to be captain of the cheer squad as a junior, which is a big deal.

"About 30 minutes." said Jane.

"Okay." we sighed.

That thirty minutes felt like five hours.

"Finally." said Knight, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole trip.

"Yep, this is it." said our dad.

The house was beautiful, it was a two-story brick house with a balcony coming off one side, I absolutely love balconys.

"It has three bedrooms and three bathrooms." said Jane.

"Great, who gets the bedroom with the balcony?" I asked.

"Well, it's the biggest room and since you and Ellie are going to have to share a room, we figured you two would take it." said our dad.

"Yes!" said me and Ellie at the same time.

Finally, something good about this, I get a balcony.

We went into the house and straight up the stairs to our room, it was huge. And it already had our furniture in it, which was great. I went into the bathroom and came to find out that it had a seperate shower and bath.

Me and Ellie started unpacking all our clothes and stuff and only got half of it done before we were called down stairs.

"Kids, there is someone here I would like you to meet." yelled Jane.

We walked down the stairs with Knight following us into the living room. There was three people standing there that I had never seen before. A mother, and two children. One looked about my age, she looked kinda stuck up, the other was about a year younger than Knight and looked like a little kid.

"Skylar, Ellie and Knight meet my sister Sue and her kids Seth and Leah." said Jane smiling.

"Hi." we all said simultaneuosly.

"Hello." said Sue.

We just kept smiling, this was just a little bit ackward.

"Skylar, Leah is the same age as you. And Knight Seth is a year younger than you." said Jane, I knew it.

"Cool." said Knight.

Well, that kind of broke the ice, me, Ellie, Kinght, Leah and Seth started talking, and Jane and Sue and Dad started talking.

After about a few minutes Sue said something about a party.

"There is a party tonight, all the kids are getting together at Emily's house, and the adults are coming to my house. You all should come." she said.

"We would love to." said our Dad.

"Yeah, sounds fun." said Ellie.

"Who are all the kids?" I asked.

"Ha, well I'm sure you will like them. There is Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry, and Quil. And of course Emily." said Leah smiling.

"Jeez, thats quite a few guys." said Ellie.

"Yep, but thats how we do." repied Leah.

Everybody laughed. We talked for a few more minutes, and eventually we promised to show up at seven.

It was 5:30 by the time they left, which gave us not even two hours to get ready. So, me and Ellie raced up stairs to get ready.

I got in the shower first, while Ellie picked out what she was going to wear.

I took a twenty minute shower and then started on my hair. I blow dryed it and then straightened it. My hair was brown almost black looking. Once I was done with that I started on my make-up, which took ten minutes.

Then I went to my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I got dressed in ten minutes, my final touch pulling on a pair of Sperry's.

By the time I was done, Ellie was getting dressed and it was 6:25.

We went down stairs and everyody was ready. We get into our car and started driving. Jane knew were evverything was so we didn't need directions.

They dropped us off at Emily's house and went to Sue's.

I took and deep breath and knocked on the door.

When it opened and we walked in, my first thought was DAAAAMNNN!

I looked over at Ellie and I knew we were thinking the same thing.


End file.
